A Cherished Moment
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: After having his mind taken over by Megatron, Bumblebee has a hard time falling into recharge. He starts to act strange around the others and ignores everyone’s concerns for him. Optimus decides to talk to the young scout and eventually makes an effort to cheer him and make him feel better.


Transformers Prime ️ Hasbro

**Takes place after the episode: Out of His Head. Spoilers for this episode! **

**A Cherished Moment**

It seemed like a normal day in the Autobots' missile silo base in the middle of the Jasper desert in Nevada. No Decepticon activity was seen or heard and everyone decided to reals inside the base that day. Everyone had their reasons to get a good rest; two days ago, Optimus Prime was infected by a space virus that turned out to be Cybonic plague. The members of Team Prime knew they had to save their leader, but they didn't know how because there was no cure for Cybonic plague. That is, until they remembered that Megatron actually had a cure stored somewhere in his memory banks.

Arcee and Bumblebee were sent off to infiltrate the Nemesis warship and find that cure to save their leader. The worst part was, the cure wasn't in the ship's computer systems...it was literally inside Megatron's mind! Ratchet explained that one of them had to use a cortical psychic patch to enter his mind and find the cure.

There was _no way _Arcee was going to transport herself into Megatron's sick mind! But they had to save Optimus somehow. Luckily, Bumblebee volunteered to use the psychic patch and save his leader.

Unfortunately, after he found the needed cure, Megatron somehow was able to transport himself into Bumblebee's mind after he disconnected himself from him. Megatron then took control of Bee's mind and body. Through his own optics, Bumblebee saw what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself because Megatron's control was too strong.

After Megatron gained control of his own body, he left Bumblebee's mind, and returned to his own self. Luckily, Bumblebee was fine after that experience, and Optimus let him have the next few days off so he could recuperate, but it didn't really help.

Poor Bumblebee shuddered every time he remembered back to that day. He knew he would have to get back to training for future scouting missions, but he didn't want to. He didn't feel safe leaving the base anymore. He just wanted to stay in his private quarters for the whole day. And that's what he did. He only left his quarters at night, when everyone was in recharge. Then he would quietly leave the base, and head outside to go stargazing on the roof of the base. He knew there were a lot of risks in doing that, and he could seriously get into trouble but he didn't care. Whenever Bumblebee was upset or sad about something, stargazing always calmed him down and made him feel better.

And now was one of those times where he felt upset and scared about his mind-control experience with Megatron. The other Autobots noticed how Bumblebee was acting strange around them. He was a lot more quieter than usual, and hardly came out of his quarters. He only came out to refuel and that was it. They kept asking him if he was alright, but Bumblebee just shrugged them off and said he was just tired. They all bought his excuse, but not Optimus.

He knew something was bothering the youngling, something he didn't want to talk about with the others. Optimus then made a mental note to talk with Bumblebee later in the evening.

Pretty soon, evening came and everyone went to retire in their rooms. Bumblebee was about to head off to his quarters for another restless night when Optimus held him back by his door wings. "Bumblebee, wait. I need to speak with you for a moment."

The scout sighed before turning around and facing Optimus. _"What did you want to talk to me about?"_

"I have noticed your strange behavior lately and I am starting to become concerned. Is anything bothering you lately?"

Bumblebee lowered his helm and stared at the floor. _"What do you mean, Optimus? I feel fine. If you say that I'm acting..._strange _during the day, it's probably because I'm feeling a bit tired. That's all."_

Optimus could tell he was lying, but he didn't want to call him out. "I see...you're still tired from that recent encounter with Megatron." At the mention of his name, Bumblebee internally flinched, but he nodded his helm.

_"Right. Exactly. I'm just...tired. Maybe by tomorrow, I'll feel better."_

"If you say so. Of course, I would feel tired too if I spent the entire night sneaking off somewhere."

Bumblebee's optics widened and he slightly gasped. _"W-What do you mean?" _he bleeped nervously.

Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you've been sneaking off lately, Bumblebee. Although you have quite the stealth skills, that does not mean you can get past anything. Believe me, Bumblebee, there isn't anything that goes on in this base without my knowledge."

Bee turned his helm away. _"I'm sorry, Optimus...I didn't want anyone to know where I go during the night."_

"If I may ask, why do you leave the base at night?"

Bumblebee sighed again. _"Because...sometimes I need some time for myself. Lately, I haven't been able to recharge properly because of...what happened with me and Megatron. I...I can't get that out of my processor for some reason. And now, every time I close my optics, I see...Megatron again. I see him controlling my body, and making me hurt everyone around me...especially you, Optimus. I...I don't want that to happen...!" _Bumblebee couldn't hold it back anymore and threw himself against Optimus, crying hard. Optimus's spark broke when he heard Bumblebee's sorrowful whines and buzzes.

Now he knew what was the cause of Bumblebee's strange behavior; he was still traumatized from the recent mind-control with Megatron. "There, there, it's alright. Calm down, Bumblebee." Optimus said gently while soothingly rubbing his back. "You do not have to fear such a thing. I promise, I will not let something like that to happen ever again. I am here and will always be there to protect you, little one."

His crying turned to soft hiccups and whimpers. _"Y-You promise?" _Bumblebee said, wiping his tears.

Optimus fatherly smiled at him. "I promise. Cross my spark. I just wished you would have told me about this sooner, Bumblebee. You know you could have talked to me about this or anything else that was in your mind."

_"I know, and I'm really sorry. I should've told you sooner, but I saw how busy you were and I thought you wouldn't have time."_

"Bumblebee, I would never consider my duties to me more important than you. I care for you, little one. And you should never feel hesitant to come talk to me or the others if something is bothering you. Okay?"

Bumblebee nodded. _"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Prime. Oh, and one more thing."_

"Yes?"

Bee twiddled his fingers nervously and hesitated for a moment. _"Is it okay if I go stargazing again tonight? Raf says that there's going to be a spectacular meteor shower that happens only twice a year."_

Optimus sighed. "Only if I accompany you. I know you feel like you can handle being on your own, but it is still too dangerous being out in the open by yourself. Of course we can go stargazing." Bumblebee beamed, letting out happy clicks and chirps.

As the two Autobots made their way to the roof of the base, Optimus noticed how clear the night sky looked like. He sat down next to the small yellow mech and looked up to the sky. After a few minutes of waiting in the silent night, Bumblebee pointed and shouted, _"Look!" _A bright light streak zoomed across the sky and disappeared into the horizon. It was followed by another streak, and then another until the sky lit up with bright meteors.

Optimus was fascinated by the incredible meteor shower. He saw Bumblebee's optics lit up with childlike amazement. Right there, he looked like the playful, innocent sparkling he once was.

_"Optimus, look! Look!" _Bee chirped happily, shaking the Prime's shoulder. He pointed the the sky as another series of meteors lit up the sky.

"I know, Bumblebee. I see them." Optimus chuckled at the hyperactive youngling. It seemed like nothing ever changed when it came to Bumblebee. He hated seeing him so upset. Bumblebee was like a surrogate son to him and they shared a similar father-son bond with each other.

Optimus stared up at the sky again. "You were right, Bumblebee. It _is _beautiful up here. No wonder you like to spend so much time here."

Bumblebee nodded and looked at the twinkling stars and constellations. He saw Optimus had his back turned to him as he was focused on the sky above him. He suddenly got a playful idea and crouched down. He carefully and quietly made his way to Optimus, who still wasn't paying attention behind him. What he didn't know was that Optimus _was _paying attention to what was behind him. With years of combat training and experience, he could easily sense that Bumblebee was sneaking up to him. Playing along, he let Bumblebee get right behind him before he spun around. "Everything okay back there?"

Bumblebee let out a startled beep and fell backwards. _"AH! What the—how did you know I was behind you? I was sneaking up to you as quietly as possible!"_

"But apparently not quiet enough." Optimus smiled at him. "I could still hear you from behind me."

_"Aww..." _he bleeped sadly. _"I wanted to sneak up and scare you."_

"_You _wanted to try and scare _me?" _Optimus said with a light laugh. "It's going to take a lot more than a sneak-attack to scare me, Bumblebee."

_"I almost had you back there!"_

"Almost."

_"Yeah well, I bet I could beat you in a fight! Watch!" _Bumblebee grasped Optimus's shoulders and tried to push him down but he couldn't. Prime was way too strong for him. He kept trying to pin him down, grunting with each attempt. Optimus playfully rolled his optics at him until he got up, and pinned Bumblebee to the ground.

_"Whoa! You are freakishly strong!" _Bumblebee let out a startled beep.

Optimus smirked at him. "And you said you could beat me in a fight. Well look how that backfired on you."

_"Whatever. I'm still faster than you! I bet I can beat you in a race around the canyon! After all, aren't trucks slower than fast cars like me?"_

"Watch your tone with me, Bumblebee," Optimus said playfully. "Otherwise, you know how this will end with me having the upper advantage over you." He smiled when he saw Bee's optics widened. He panicked and started squirming to break free.

_"Wait, what? No, no, no, no! Don't even think about it, Optimus! No! Besides, I'm way too old for these childish games now."_

"Oh really?" Optimus raised an eye ridge. "But I thought you said one is never too old to play like a sparkling."

Bumblebee shifted nervously underneath him. _"I don't know. I don't remember the things I say."_

"And didn't you recently say that you wanted to feel better after everything that has happened lately?"

_"Well, yeah..."_

"Well then, I can help you with both problems!" And with that said, Optimus shot his hands underneath Bumblebee's arms and started wiggling his fingers.

Bumblebee immediately started laughing, letting out high-pitched trills and clicks. _"AH! Optimus! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Sto-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hop i-hi-hi-hit! That ti-ha-ha-ha-tickles!"_

"That is the idea, young one." Optimus teased. He felt Bumblebee start to squirm out of his grasp so he quickly pulled him back, and tickled him a bit harder under his arms. "Trying to get away, I see! But not this time!" Bumblebee pressed his arms against his sides, but that did nothing except trap Optimus's fingers.

_"Opt-ha-ha-ha-ha-Optimus!! Staaaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hap!! N-No mo-ho-ho-hore, plea-hee-hee-hee-hee-hease!!"_

"No can do, Bumblebee. You challenged me to a fight earlier and claimed that you could beat me. But here we are right now, and I have the upper hand on this fight."

_"Y-Yeah but that's no-ho-ho-ho-ho-hot what I meant!"_

"Then what _did _you mean?"

_"I ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I meant for a—AH! Stop it! Wha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hat are you doing to me-hee-hee-hee-hee?!"_

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Bumblebee? I couldn't understand you," Prime teased.

_"I said what are you doing to—AH! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Optimus, what in the—AH! Ha-ha-ha-ha! What are you—AH! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Stop doing—AH! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

_"Optimaaaas! Stop it with the—AH! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I'm serious! AH! Hee-hee-hee-hee! Please stop! AH! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! T-That hurts, Optimus! AH! Hee-hee-hee-hee!"_

Hearing him say that the gentle pokes were starting to hurt him, Optimus stopped immediately. "Are you alright?"

Bumblebee breathed heavily, but have his helm a nod. _"Yeah...I'm good. But the question is...will _you _be, Optimus Prime?" _Suddenly, Bee lunged at the Prime and tackled him to the ground. He wanted to get back at him by subjecting him to the same experience he just went through. However, that didn't last very long.

Bumblebee only got the upper hand for a few seconds before Optimus managed to throw him off, and pin him to the ground again. This time, Prime trapped Bumblebee's elbows under his knees so he couldn't move his arms.

Optimus towered over the small mech, his optics glowing with evil playfulness. "You shouldn't have done that, Bumblebee. And now, you are really going to get it!"

_"What?! No! Don't, Optimus!"_

"Too late!"

And with that said, Optimus shot his hands under Bumblebee's arms and vigorously tickled his exposed underarm joints. Instantly, Bee started screeching with loud happy laughter.

_"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!! OPT-HA-HA-HA-OPTIMUS, NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT!! N-NO MO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HORE!!"_

"Absolutely...not!" Optimus said over his laughter.

_"WHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAT?!"_

"Reason number one: you tried to tickle me first so now I am getting back at you. And reason number two: I want you to be happy, and forget all those horrible memories that you say keep haunting your processor. And if I have to forcibly make you happy, then I will!" He released Bee's arms and suddenly grabbed one of his kicking legs. He held his right ankle while tickling the underside of his ped. Bumblebee let out a loud shriek and kicked his free leg.

_"AAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!! STOP IT, STO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT!! THAT TICKLES SO-HO-HO-HO MUCH!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!"_

"I will stop unless I see that you are happy again, and let that bad memory go," Prime said, now getting his other ped.

_"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! O-OKA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAY!! I'L BE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE HAPPY!! JUST STOP, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!!"_

"Hmm...I am not so convinced, Bumblebee," Prime teased. He scratched harder under Bumblebee's pedes, casing him to squeal and laugh uncontrollably.

_"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!! I SAID I'LL HA-HA-HA-HA BE HAPPY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!! I PROMISE I'LL BE SO-HO-HO-HO-HO HAPPY!! JUST...STOP TICKLING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!!"_

Optimus continued to tickle his peds for a little while longer until he finally let him go. "Will you promise to let that go now?"

Bumblebee nodded while breathing heavily. _"Yeah...I will. Sorry for not telling you about my nightmares."_

"It's alright," Prime said, pulling him in for a hug. "But tell me things next time, okay? I am here for you and I always will be."

_"Okay..."_

"It's getting late. Why don't we head back inside and get some rest?"

_"Aww..." _Bee whined a little, drooping his door wings. _"But I'm not even tired."_

"But I am. And you need to recharge, too." Optimus paused for a moment before adding, "Unless you want me to tire you out myself."

Knowing what he meant by that, Bumblebee gasped and scooted away from him, hugging his knees to his chest plate. Optimus chuckled at his reaction.

The two Autobots made their way back inside the base. They walked to Bumblebee's quarters, where he nearly collapsed on his door because he was so tired. Optimus picked him up and laid him on his berth. He lulled the youngling into recharge by caressing his helm and face.

"Good night, my little warrior…"

**THE END**


End file.
